


Perpendicular relationships

by Trans_Homura



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Asexual, Bi akira, F/F, M/M, Makoto and haru are bi, Post Game, asexual makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: Four people, two boys and two girls.  All friends but the boys are dating each other with the girls doing the same.  This is their interactions at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

Six weeks ago

_ I have to protect him and the others.  I just wish I could tell him. But he would try and stop me.  This is for the best.  _

“I know you're hiding something from me,” Yusuke replied standing up and turning away from his boyfriend. 

“I thought by now you would trust me.  I'm going back to the dorms.”

“Need me to walk you back?”  

“No, I need time to think.  I'll see you later.”  The sight of his boyfriend walking away hurt but he had to do it. 

Valentines 

_ I hope he shows up.  Last time we talked alone was on really bad terms.  I mean he isn't the guy to stand his boyfriend up but I don't know if he forgave me.  _

“Oh right, it's Valentine's Day.  No wonder so many guys were bringing girls here.  Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean you've been here nearly a whole year. You know when I was young hoo boy…”  Akira’s guardian would have gotten into a long flashback but thankfully, the bell rung. Then Akira face brightened, there stood Yusuke, his one and only. 

“Ah Kitagawa kun, you meeting someone?” the barista inquired as Akira stepped out from behind the counter.  “Wait you?!” he yelled which shocked both boys.  “I mean I'm not complaining, you two seem perfect for each other.  Just with all the girls Akira is friend's with I assumed he was straight.”

“Nope, I'm not shy, but I sure am bi,” the leader of their little group of thieves replied.  

“Regardless, I'll leave you two alone.  Have fun boys.”  Sojiro then stepped out leaving the young lovers alone in LeBlanc.   Both boys stared at each other in silence.  Neither spoke for what seemed like hours.  Finally Yusuke found an excuse to break the ice. 

“You know, I've not had your coffee in over a month. I would love a cup of blue mountain.”  Akira nodded and started brewing a warm cup of joe.  

“Why couldn't you tell me?”

“Because you would have tried to stop me.  If I didn't do this, you would have gotten arrested too.”

Yusuke looked down at the counter and sighed. 

“I would have tried but you were going to do it anyway.  I just wish I could have said goodbye properly.”

“I know.  I wish I could have said goodbye too. But I'm here now,” he replied handing him the coffee.  “Wanna sit down?”

The blue haired boy nodded and sat in the booths along with Akira.  He then took a candy bar out of his pants pocket and handed it to his boyfriend.

“I'm sorry.  I didn't have much money so this will have to be my chocolate.”

Akira looked at the bar and smiled. 

“It's perfect.  Just please let me buy you food this month.”

“Fine, I would argue but I have been living on cup noodles since your arrest.  Can I sit next to you?”  Akira nodded as his boyfriend snuggled up next to him. 

“I don't want you to go back.  You've been gone so long.  Away from us, away from me, and now you're going back to your hometown?  Well I'm going with you!  I'll sneak in your luggage if I have to.”

Akira then put his arm around his boyfriend’s neck and smiled.  “I promise I'll be back  in a year.  I'll visit every month and when I am accepted to college here,” he exclaimed before tightening his grip around Yusuke, “We will live together for the rest of our lives.”

Tears started to form in the boy’s eyes. His boyfriend just told him he wanted to be with him forever.  They only had been dating a few months but Akira was someone who never doubted himself.  

“If you would take me, then let's live together,” he answered and kissed him. The two snuggled in the booth before Akira proposed they go up to his room.  

* * *

Makoto grimaced as she tried finding passable chocolates. Trying to find chocolates at the last second was hard enough, but trying to find some at the underground mall was asking for trouble.  It wasn't her fault, she had no idea till around midnight that someone even liked her.  She assumed that she would spend the day alone reading a manga Ryuji lent her, but someone asked her out last night.  Looking at her phone, she scanned over the message from her admirer. 

**Haru** : Hey you free tomorrow? 

**Makoto:** I guess, why? 

**Haru:** You wanna spend the day with me? There's a couple places in Akihabara I wanna visit.  

**Makoto:** Sure but I'm surprised, figured you would have a boyfriend.  Unless you need me to back you up?

**Haru:** Nothing of the sort queen.  In fact the person I like, is you. 

Makoto blushed when she reread this.  She had no clue Haru felt this way. She assumed her friend was straight, yet not only does she like girls, she liked her. 

**Makoto:** This is a lot to process. I thought you liked Akira? 

**Haru:** I did, but he has Yusuke and you can like boys and girls. 

**Makoto:** In that case sure, I'll be there. 

**Haru:** Great meet me at the maid cafe around 13:00.

_ And that's why I need chocolates. Come on gotta be something.   _ After combing for a good hour, she finally found something, a box of assorted caramel and almond flavored candies. After paying for them (cursing the 6000 yen price tag) she finally was able to get on the train.  

_ Great I'm going to be a half hour late and I don't have enough cash if I want to get her anything else.  I know she has way more money though, so why am I so desperate to impress her?  We are friends and we literally killed a God together.  Why is love so complicated?  _

She saw a man and a woman kissing, then a poster for a strip club out the window, and then an ad for a host club. 

_ Why do I not feel anything?  I could barely even pretend to be attracted to Akira, Eiko’s boyfriend looked like any other boy, am I broken? _

Getting off and walking to the arcade, she saw the brown haired girl.  She was wearing a short pink dress and a white cardigan.  Her high heels made her legs appear skinny and accentuated her thighs.  Compared to her own standard clothing , she felt underdressed but also was confused. Gesturing, Haru led them inside where Makoto was surrounded by girls in maid uniforms.  They dressed scantily to impress the patrons yet Makoto was just impressed by their bravery at doing that, rather than any attraction. Putting that out of her mind, she sat down with Haru and she kissed her cheek. 

_ Why did Haru say she liked me?  I thought she liked Akira and I don't even know if I like girls?  _

“You look cute today? This place has great coffee so I figured it would be a great date spot.  

_ Date, so she does like me romantically? No, it could be a friendly date and she just misspoke. Besides she could have any guy; but I am one of the few people who knew her as Noir so she might want someone she can relate to.  Fuck she does mean romantic.  _

“Um, I thought you liked guys Haru, so why am I here?”  The fluffy haired girl giggled in response but then stopped suddenly. 

“To be honest it began when Akira rejected me.  I was devastated, I really liked him and I thought he liked me.  In addition to all that, we had to stop Shido and then the Holy Grail. I then realized that I have this large part of me that only a few people would even understand, so I figured my special person had to be from our group. Looking at everyone, you were the most dependable, the nicest, and the most honest.  I know though I'm not seeing you as anything other than checkmarks and that's why I asked you out, so I can understand the girl I love better.”

Makoto started blushing in response, but she quickly regained her composure.  Gripping Haru’s delicate fingers, she thought about what she wanted to say carefully. 

“I do like you Haru, but I'm confused about a lot of aspects of myself.  Not only don't I know if I like girls, I don't even know if I am attracted to anyone.  Is it okay if we treat this date as a trial period?”

Haru nodded as the two girls entangled their fingers.Later, both walked towards the arcade and decided to compete against each other in Gunabout.  Haru took an early lead but Makoto responded with a special technique she learned, shouting “It’s high noon!  Sorry, Ryuji lent me Overwatch and I grew to love McCree.  It's probably because we use the same gun.”  Her date giggled hearing the reference.  

“Personally, I prefer Pharah.  Flying is so much fun, plus blowing someone up with a rocket launcher, never gets old, and her concussion rocket sending someone to their death triggers my inner demon to come out.”

The two spend about two hours exploring the streets and growing closer.  Haru was an amazing date, holding doors open, holding her hand, paying for food, and even protected her from a guy catcalling Makoto. Finally Makoto handed her the candies. 

“I thought about it and figured out one part of my question, I do like girls.  I just, I'm scared, holding your hand, seeing your cute dress, and even those maids, didn't turn me on at all . I do love you though.  Today was the most fun I have had since I joined the Phantom Thieves.  If each day is as fun as this one, then I'll gladly be your girlfriend.  But 

Hearing this, Haru brought her into a hug, and then kissed her new girlfriend. 

“I know that we will figure out the answers to our questions together.  I promise, I'll make you happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

03/04/17 Graduation 

“As we leave behind the safety of the walls of this academy, we must not forget the lessons learned here, not just in our studies, but the experiences we learned with our classmates.  I thank you as student council president and hope that you all succeed in your future endeavors.” As her girlfriend’s speech finished and she bowed, Haru looked down at her hands. 

_ I wanted my father to at least come to the party.  If only we never tried to… Haru snap out of it, the one's to blame are Shido and Akechi, not you.  _

After receiving their diplomas, they went outside and found the rest of the thieves plus Mishima. 

“We are so proud of you two,” Ann said embracing the pair. Yusuke then took out two frames out of his backpack, revealing two small portraits of the girls. 

“I figured you would want something to use when you two move in together.”

Hearing this, the other thieves except for Akira were shocked. 

“Wait you are?!” the blonde runner shouted. 

“Yeah, we got together on Valentine's,” Makoto replied rubbing the back of her head. 

“We were a bit too shy to tell you so we asked Yusuke to do it on graduation day.  Besides we are so happy to have something to surprise you guys with today,” Haru remarked giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well in that case, let's make this graduation party double the fun.  We are also celebrating two of my favorite women dating each other, “ Futaba exclaimed grinning profusely. 

The group chatted for a bit until Haru signaled that she and Makoto would need some time alone. 

“Okay, just don't be late to your own party.”  Akira then pushed up his glasses and walked towards the subway.   The young lovers sat down admiring the portraits when Haru started crying.  

“I just, I wish my dad was here.  I don't know why, but I'm still blaming myself.  I mean he would have been too busy but deep down, he wanted me to be happy.”  Her girlfriend leaned over and hugged the crying redhead.  

“We did all we could and we were able to get revenge for him .  Also you are not alone.  All the thieves are here to support you.  That's not even counting, Mishima, boss, and Sae.”

“I know, I just can't let go of my anger so easily. Shido hurt everyone, especially our leader and Akechi kun.  But what I am scared to admit, was that my father was part of that group for the longest time.  I don't know why, I knew he was an awful person as soon as I met my ex so why?”

“It's because you look at the actions of those who are close to you, emphasize the good, and ignore the bad.  I felt like the SIU director was a good man because he gave me a job out of school.  This was in spite of his awful behavior in plain sight,” said a voice approaching the girls, her heels echoing in the school hallway. However her footsteps stopped after seeing Makoto embracing her girlfriend. 

“This isn't what it looks like, I mean, Sae san, why are you here?” Haru asked scrambling in a vain attempt to hide their affectionate position.  

“I was going to congratulate my sister, but now I am wondering why she was rubbing your back,” Sae answered with her usual firm voice. “Are you two dating?”

Makoto looked down and closed her eyes, desperate to find a way out of this.  She turned to Haru and saw her nod. 

_ I can do this, this isn't the same Sae as the one we fought at the casino.  _

“Yes, Haru is my lover.  We started dating a little over a week ago, I'm bi.  I'm sorry, just don't make me leave her.”  Makoto bowed and looked like she was on the verge of begging for her sister’s approval. Sae then shook her head then reached out her hand to the girls. 

“Relax, I'm fine with you two dating, still to think my sister is bi, really goes to show I don't know everything about you Makoto.”  Her sister and her girlfriend stood up and then hugged the tall lawyer. 

“Come on, we don't want to be late to your own graduation party girls,” Sae replied as the three walked towards the station. 

Yusuke sat down on the subway ride to the hotel buffet.  He offered to stand but his wonderful boyfriend insisted on offering him a seat.  Grateful for the opportunity to sketch, he held out his hands and framed his boyfriend’s ass.  Taking out his pencil, he started to draw the curves when someone bumped into his legs causing him to drop his sketch book which flipped to a certain drawing.  It wasn't anything special, just a simple abstract sketch of his boat ride with Akira, but someone saw it. 

“Disgusting,” a woman holding her young son’s hand said glaring at the book. She was also wearing a ring on her left ring finger. Hearing this, Akira and Yusuke looked up. 

“Two men doing that is disgusting, especially in public.”  Yusuke felt his fists clench and wished he had his assault rifle.  He was about to speak, when his boyfriend moved right up to the woman's face. 

“Why do you care?”  Akira put on his cold facade that he used when leading his friends into battle. 

“Excuse me, kissing someone of your own sex in public is wrong, especially around children.”  Akira kept his composure but Yusuke knew he was about to go off on her. 

“My boyfriend and I did nothing that other couple's weren't doing there and besides, I love him the same way you love your husband, so fuck off!”  That shut the woman up and soon the two boys left the train.  Akira gestured towards the exit but Yusuke instead called him back to a small corner with no one around.  He then leaned in and kissed Akira.  But then looked down. 

“I never thought people would hate us because of our relationship, I know sounds silly but, my attraction towards men felt normal. I never thought people would look down on us because of this.”  Akira then hugged his boyfriend, before sitting down. 

“I always knew, in fact that is why my parents hate me,” he replied as Yusuke looked surprised. 

_ Akira’s parents hate him, that makes no sense. I mean they never spoke to him during his probation but I assumed they were upset over the assault charge.  _

“What do you mean?”  Akira then took a deep breath before speaking. 

“I came out to them last year, near the end of my first year of high school.  I told them I was bisexual and my dad turned around and screamed at my mother, saying that I got this from her side, while she replied that she wanted no part of this.  At that point, they pretty much did the minimum they needed, I had to transfer to a less strenuous school, they never talked to me, my dad would hit me and my mom would ground me for the smallest thing.  The worst part was each night, their fighting got worse.  Their marriage was on the rocks for years but this was a level I never saw.  My arrest was the straw that broke the back and soon, my dad filed for divorce.  That is why I do not want to go back to Sakaki.  Sojiro loves me, you guys treat me no differently because I like men, and of course you.”  Yusuke said nothing other than hug his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Sae wouldn't mind her sister loving girls but Akira's family was conspicuous by its absense. This is why I think they hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible sexual content warning also I am not sex repulsed so if I get this wrong let me know. Finally sorry for the delay a lot of stuff happened. Like this week I got a girlfriend.

3/20/2017

 

If you were to tell Akira when he began his probation that it would end with a camping trip by the coast with friends, he would call you a liar.  If you told him it was with a wonderful boyfriend, he would call you a monster for that particular fib.  Yet here he is, setting up a spot on the beach with his boyfriend. It was a decent campground if for no other reason than outlets (Ann briefly mentioned not having electricity but Futaba wouldn't come) and the quiet sound of the waves.  Three two tents were set up and they sat down while the rest focused on other tasks.

“Last time we will be doing this for awhile,” Yusuke commented before he took out his sketchbook.  “I must say Makoto had a great idea with this final trip. We are friends but we never really got to do any proper group activities outside of our thief work.”  Akira nodded lying down on the sand.

“Yeah now that I think about it, we had some parties but never anything outside the city. It would have been nice if Haru was in our group in Hawaii, then we could have actual true vacation.  Still this is more than my parents would ever do,” after saying this he looked down and moved his head onto his boyfriend's lap.

“I guess even before I came out, they didn't like me.  It wasn't outright hate, but I was basically someone who was there rather than part of a family.  I basically made dinner for myself each night, that's why Sojiro’s curry lessons came so easily.  I basically bought all the games I had with money I got from a part time job, in fact I can't remember the last present I got from them.  I was  aimless when I came to Tokyo, had no hobbies or anything.  In this case, I owe much to Yoshida san for helping me figure out that I need to join the Diet.”  Yusuke started stroking his boyfriend’s hair before sighing.

“You don't want to go back, do you?  If given the chance you would go right back to LeBlanc right?”

“Yeah but to be honest, I'm scared of being rejected by my mom.  I know she's an awful person but she is still my mom, you know what I mean?”  Yusuke nodded remembering Madarame and Haru’s father.  

“Why didn't you look their names up in the metanav?  With how nasty they sound you would think they would be in Mementos with their hearts just waiting for us to steal.”

“I wasn't in any immediate danger unlike Haru or Futaba, and they're my parents.  I still love them and certainly wouldn't want to force them to change.”  Yusuke then placed a small kiss on Akira’s lips.

“You only have one flaw, you always put others first; that's why I fell for you in the first place, but you need to think for yourself sometimes.”  Akira kissed him back then snuggled into his lap.

“How can I do that?  All I've ever done is help others regardless of consequences; it's why I ended up in Tokyo to begin with.” Yusuke pondered this and figured out an answer.

“Just try to help others but never forget about yourself.  Remember that I am here no matter what, because I love you.”  Akira smiled back at his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Makoto smiled gathering firewood with Haru.  Both of the girls had the most upper body strength so the task naturally fell to them, which was fine since it gave them time to be alone.  After walking a bit, she found some small logs and promptly scooped them all up with one hand.  Seeing this her girlfriend giggled.

“Well that's one reason I love you besides being part of the Phantom Thieves, you are buff, but I'm stronger,” she replied before picking up a fallen tree branch.

“Oh yeah watch this!” Makoto picked up a stump that came loose while Haru just gasped.

“If Shujin had a weight lifting team, you would win a full scholarship to a sports college.   Maybe we can work out together?  I wouldn't mind seeing you in some tight shorts.”  Makoto giggled but then she noticed her girlfriend had placed her left hand on her ass. She felt Haru’s other hand moving its way up her back, over her bra.  Makoto internally started to recoil. The thought of Haru’s hand over her vagina felt unnatural.

_No stop Haru, I don't want this._

At this point, she realized something, not only did she not feel sexual attraction, sex repulsed her.  

_I don't want to disappoint Haru, no you idiot,  she loves you and this would hurt both of us if you lie._

Breaking away, she sat down on a log and pulled her phone out.  Finding a definition of sex repulsed, she showed it to Haru who then immediately hugged her.

“It's fine, I love you so much Makoto, if you are asexual that is fine, I'll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of ace Makoto from Marsfiresniper. Also Haru strikes me as a Pharah main. Atlus let me date the starving artist.  
> Finally I am not ace so if I wrote Makoto wrong let me know.


End file.
